Perdidos En Rusia
by KastorOFC
Summary: Historia de KFP basada en la pelicula The Hangover. ADVERTENCIA: PoxGrulla naaah mentira...ESO NI EN CHISTE! xD VERDADERA ADVERTENCIA: Tal vez cambie a M...aunque no lo creo
1. Donde Estan, Chicos?

What's Up? Volví con una historia 200% no original! xD

Espero que disfruten esta historia de Kung Fu Panda basada en The Hangover (Tambien conocido con Resacón en Las Vegas y Qué Paso Ayer?)

Como bien saben ninguna de las historias me pertenecen...lo unico que si me pertenecen son los OC's que no tienen mucha participación...no quiero poner 1236432217365243237523257 OC's protagonistas para una historia xD

* * *

**PERDIDOS EN RUSIA**

**CAPÍTULO 1: DÓNDE ESTÁN, CHICOS?**

_'Q-Qué ha pasado? Dónde estoy? Dónde están los demás? Por qué todo está tan frío y oscuro?'_

Esos pensamientos le pertenecían al Maestro Grulla, que esta atado con cadenas a la fría pared de ese lugar

"Oye amigo, al fin te has despertado" Dijo un pequeño puercoespín, al parecer también estaba en las mismas condiciones del plumífero

"Quién eres?" Preguntó el ave, preocupado por tan extraña companía

"Me llamo Denis. Qué te trajo a este lugar?" Dijo el animalito, tenía un acento extraño que no podía reconocer

"No lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo una despedida de soltero, y luego esto. Donde estamos?" Cuestionó el Maestro

"Bienvenido al mismísimo infierno" Le dijo Denis, muy alegremente

"Cómo escapo de aquí?" Preguntó Grulla, asustado

"Si tienes amigos, espero que te encuentren" Dijo el Puercoespín

"Osea que dependo de Po, Mantis y Mono? Estoy perdido" Contestó el ave, antes de cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza

**_*Con Po y los demás*_**

Los 3 Guerreros se despertaban con mucha dificultad, el primero fue el mismísimo Guerrero Dragón, seguido de Mono, y luego Mantis

"Tengo hambre, que comeremos hoy Po?" Preguntó, pero el aludido no ponía atención, solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como buscando algo

"Po? Te sucede algo?" Preguntó Mono

"Chicos, dónde está Grulla?" Preguntó el panda, los otros dos maestros se miraron procupados y se pusieron a buscar

Todos comenzaron a buscar a Grulla desesperadamente, sin éxito alguno

"Dónde está esa ave?" Preguntó Mantis

De pronto tocaron la puerta, los chicos la abrieron y se dejó ver una antílope de alrededor de dieciocho años

"Hola soy Natasha, soy de Servicio a la Habitación y les quería dar la bienvenida a Moscú" Les dijo la muchacha, pero parecía que buscaba algo con la mirada

"Moscú? Estamos en Rusia? Cómo llegamos aquí y por qué no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó anoche?" Dijo Mono, muy alterado, mientras Mantis se ponía nervioso, cosa que el Guerrero Dragón notó

"Mantis? Pasó algo?" Dijo Po tranquilamente, el insecto ya no lo aguantó más y lo soltó

"Está bien! Fue todo mi culpa!" Dijo el bicho, arrepentido

"Tu culpa? De qué hablas Mantis?" Dijo el primate sorprendido

"Cuando Po me pidió la harina para los Dumplings que íbamos a traer, yo le dí la harina que estaba en la habitación de Shifu! A pesar de que claramente decía 'No Tocar'!" Soltó el pequeño Maestro

"Oigan, dónde esta el lindo muchacho que estaba con ustedes?" Les preguntó la antílope

"Desde cuándo Grulla es lindo?" Preguntó Mantis, aguantando la risa

"Grulla? Qué extraño nombre para un leopardo" Dijo Natasha

"Leopardo?" Preguntó Po, luego algo hizo 'click' en su cabeza "PENG!"

"Genial, no solo tenemos que encontrar al pájaro, sino también al gato" Dijo algo molesto el insecto

**_*Con Shifu*_**

"No hay nada como tener algo de 'paz' cuando uno lo necesita" Decía Shifu, mientras reía entre dientes y hacía comillas con los dedos

Empezó a buscar y rebuscar algo en su habitación pero no lo encontraba y se desesperó

"Dónde está mi polvo mágico? Creí haberlo dejado aquí, a menos que..." A Shifu se le ocurrió enseguida el culpable de la desaparición "PAAAAAAANNNDAAAAAAAA!"

**_*Mientras, con las chicas*_**

"Tigresa, hoy te casas! No estás nerviosa?" Preguntó Mei Ling, que había sido invitada a la boda como Dama de Honor

"Por qué ella habría de estarlo? No es como si los chicos estuvieran perdidos en Rusia o algo así" Dijo Víbora

"PAAAAAAANNNDAAAAAAAA!" Se escuchó desde la habitación del Panda Rojo

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y no pudieron evitar tragar saliva

_***Con los muchachos***_

"Achís!" El panda estornudó

"Salud!" Dijo Mono "Sabías que estornudas cada vez que alguien piensa en tí?"

"Bueno, da igual eso, comenzemos a buscar a Grulla y a Peng!" Dijo algo nervioso el Panda

"Si Tigresa o Shifu se dan cuenta de que Peng desapareció, te van a matar, ya sabes, porque al ser Peng familia de Tai Lung, es como si fuera parte de su familia" Dijo Mantis

"Gracias por la ayuda, Mantis" Dijo Po, frunciendo el ceño

"No hay problema, amigo" Dijo Mantis, riendo entre dientes

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Bueh...creo que no es lo mismo como tengo las ideas en la cabeza a como las escribo...pero me parece que esta mas o menos aceptable

Como sea, dejen reviews para saber que les pareció. Acepto de todo, excepto amenazas de muerte, ya no queda espacio para mas xD


	2. Buscando Pistas

Hey! Ya sé que seguramente me odian por que no actualizo el fic desde hace bastaaaaante tiempo (si es que se acuerdan de que existía este fic xD) pero puedo explicarlo, lo que paso es lo siguiente:

1- Se me formateó la computadora, osea, volver a escribir el capítulo 2 nuevamente

2- Volví a hacer el capítulo 2, y para compensar quise hacer un capítulo 3, grave error, ya que al guardar el capítulo 3, sin querer lo sobreescribi xD

3- Me agarró una bronca asi que mandé todo a la (sustancia fecal de color marrón o verde si estas mal: esto NO ES CENSURA e.e)

4- Cuando lo volvi a escribir (alrededor de 1 mes atras xD) quise entrar pero o me acordaba la contraseña de FF...es diferente a todas las demas xD)

Lo bueno es que ayer encontre la libreta que tenia todos mis cuentas y contraseñas que escribi, por si me olvidaba alguna (irónico, no creen? x'D)

Bueh, ya saben que Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece bla bla bla...LET'S GO!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: BUSCANDO PISTAS**

"Tigresa! Tigresa!" Llamó una voz ronca por la vejez y la desesperación

"Qué sucede Maestro Shifu?" Dijo preocupada la felina

"Tu futuro esposo se llevo mi Polvo De La Calma Suprema!" Respondió el panda rojo muy alterado

"De Hecho, yo vi a Mantis llevarse tu Polvo" Dijo calmadamente Mei Ling

"Yo lo escuché decirle a Po algo de Harina para los Dumplings" Prosiguió Víbora

"Oh no! Si usaron ese polvo como harina, sería un potente alucinógeno. Quién sabe dónde y cómo terminen!" Dijo Shifu al borde de un colapso nervioso

"Dios mío! Peng estaba con ellos!" Dijo Tigresa, casi tan alterada como su padre adoptivo

_***En el Hotel***_

"Oye, mmm...Natasha verdad?" Preguntó el oso monocromático a la muchacha que se encontraba allí

"Si, señor" Respondió la antílope

"Me podrías decir todo lo que recuerdes de nosotros anoche?" Pidió Po amablemente, Natasha se puso en pose pensativa

"Mmmm...comenzaron hablando entre los cuatro cosas de 'Último día de libertad de Po' y otras cosas así, luego mencionaron algo de 'Aquella Taberna', así que supongo que se referían a la Taberna del Zorro, que está 2 cuadras al sur" Recordó la muchacha

"La Taberna del Zorro? Muchas Gracias! Vamos, amigos, debemos encontrar a Grulla y Peng!" Dijo el Guerrero Dragón antes de irse a la mencionada taberna

La antílope estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó un ronquido proveniente del armario del cuarto, lo fué a abrir y encontró a cierto felino durmiendo colgado allí

"Hola, Peng" Dijo Natasha, seductoramente

_***Con los muchachos***_

Mantis, Mono y Po llegaron a un bar, que se veía completamente oscuro y destrozado. Había una zorra limpiando y se veía muy agotada.

"Hola, señorita. Podría...?" Dijo el bicho antes de ser golpeado con una escoba

"Cómo demonios te da el rostro para regresar, luego de lo que hiciste anoche?" Dijo la mujer, visiblemente enojada

"Qué hizo anoche?" Preguntó Mono, algo confundido

"No lo recuerdas? Tu estuviste aquí!" Dijo la zorra, ahora también confundida

"De hecho, señora, no recordamos nada de lo que sucedió anoche, sería genial si nos contara lo que recuerda de nosotros" Pidió Po, amablemente

"Bueno, entonces me presento de nuevo, soy Avienda, la dueña de la Cantina del Zorro y esto es lo poco que recuerdo de anoche"

_***FLASHBACK, AVIENDA'S P.O.V***_

_Estaba sirviendo a mis clientes muy tranquilamente cuando de repente entran cuatro personas, en muy mal estado de conciencia, al parecer._

_"Grulla se sacó la lotería con esa águila!" Dijo el mono_

_"Si Víbora o Mei Ling se enteran de esto lo van a matar!" Dijo el leopardo, a carcajadas_

_"Si Tigresa se entera de esto, estamos todos muertos, en especial tú, Po, por ser el novio!" Dijo el bicho, señalando al panda_

_"Pero si ella no me da miedo, la venceré con mi barbarosidad de Guerrero Dragón!" Dijo el oso, gritando_

_De Repente, todos mis clientes se voltearon a donde estaba el monocromático_

_"El Guerrero Dragón y los Cinco Furiosos! A ellos, que ya no están en China!" Grito un bisonte que estaba tomando en frente mío_

_Luego de eso se hizo una pelea muy grande, habían botellas, palos de billar, e incluso personas volando. Di un vistazo al que practicamente es mi hogar, y estaba arruinado. Quize aguantar las lágrimas pero cayó una, y luego le siguió otra, y asi sucesivamente._

_Alrededor de 15 o 20 minutos más tarde se encontraban todos mis clientes apaleados en el suelo, y los cuatro estaban cansados y agitados, pero habían ganado_

_"Estoy muy cansado, busquemos un hotel, está bien?" Preguntó el Leopardo_

_"Nunca estuve más de acuerdo contigo" Le contestó el Panda_

_"Mantis, puedes preguntar dónde hay un hotel cercano?" Le pidió el Mono_

_"Claro que puedo, tú crees que no? Te voy a demostrar que estoy a la altura! No soy un pequeñín!" Fue la respuesta del insecto, la duda era a quien le estaba respondiendo...ya que le gritaba a uno de los cuadros que no se rompieron en el desastre_

_Entonces me vino a preguntar a mí si conocía alguno, le comenté del hotel que está cerca de dos cuadras al norte de aquí, y él les dijo a sus compañeros lo que le dije, gritándolo con alegría_

_Hecho esto los 4 animales salieron, pero el insecto regresó y me quedó mirando a los ojos, los tenía rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas_

_"Puedo estar mal, pero creo que una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debe llorar por unos idiotas como nosotros" fue lo que dijo antes de besarme e irse, luego todo se volvió negro_

_***FIN DE FLASHBACK, NORMAL P.O.V***_

"Yo dije e hice eso?" Dijo Mantis, sonrojándose

"No sabía que tenías un lado tan cursi, Mantis!" Dijo Mono, burlándose de su compañero

"Bueno, ya que están aquí y son los responsables de este desorden supongo que me ayudarán a limpiar, verdad?" Dijo la zorra con 2 escobas en una mano, y un plumero en la otra

Y en un parpadeo, los 3 guerreros habían desaparecido del restaurante, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ellos

"MAAAAANTIIIIIIIS!" Gritó Avienda, al ver a los guerreros corriendo como si no hubiera mañana

_***Con los chicos, 10 minutos más tarde***_

"Uff! Creo que la perdimos..." Dijo Po, completamente agotado

"Bueno, no tenía muchas pistas la cantinera, pero sabemos que Grulla está con un Águila, y que Peng se fue con Nosotros, donde estarán?" Dijo Mono, pensativo

"Y si les preguntamos a ellas?" Dijo Mantis, señalando a 3 águilas que se dirigían a ellos

"Buen día, caballeros, lamento informarles que vendrán con nosotros" Dijo una de ellas

"Y si nos rehusamos?" Dijo el Panda, poniéndose en posicion de combate

Con estas palabras, las aves se miraron entre sí y volaron por encima de los muchachos, arrojándoles bolas somníferas que los dejaron inconscientes al instante

"Buen trabajo chicas, llevémosle estos chicos a la jefa" Dijo el águila mayor

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Bueno...que les pareció? les gustó? no les gusto? alguna critica constructiva o amenaza de bomba a mi baño? todo se acepta...bueh al capitulo 3 ya lo tengo comenzado asi que seguro no me tarde tanto en subirlo...Hasta la próxima xD


	3. Compromiso

Aca les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fantástica abminacion de historia! n.n aunque no tengo ni idea si alguien leyó el segundo capitulo o no pero igual xD Espero que les guste y ya saben lo de siempre, Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece y bla bla bla...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 : COMPROMISO**

"Tsss! Tssss!" El Maestro Grulla intentaba llamar la atención de su compañero de cautiverio, pero este no mostraba respuesta alguna

"Está durmiendo, no lo ves?" Dijo una joven águila, de alta estatura, con unos traviesos ojos azules y una sonrisa socarrona en su cara

"Quién eres tú?" Preguntó el prisionero

"Permíteme presentarme, soy Tavisha, la Líder de..." Empezó a decir cuando se vió interrumpida por tres agentes que habían sido enviadas por un 'Paquete Especial'

"Aquí los trajimos señora!" Dijeron las agentes antes de soltar su cargas, también conocidas como Po, Mantis y Mono, que estaban esposados para impedirles escapar

"Amigos?" Dijo preocupado el plumífero

"Ahora que están todos, seguiré mi presentación, soy Tavisha, Líder de la Familia Aviar Rusa y futura esposa del Maestro Grulla, aquí presente" Dijo la Líder de las Águilas

"Es mi imaginación, o todos los miembros de su familia son mujeres?" Dijo Mono, mirando a todas las muchachas que se acercaban a ver la escena

"Y porqué familia? Eso suena como..." Comenzó a decir Mantis pero fue interrumpido por Grulla

"La Mafia Rusa" Dijo algo preocupado el plumífero, antes de que el ambiente se volviera tenso

"Oigan, tengo una pregunta para Po y Grulla" Preguntó Mono, ya que el silencio se le hacía incómodo y una duda lo carcomía

"Adelante" Dijeron tranquilamente Tavisha y los dos nombrados

"Cómo hacen para atraer a todas la chicas? Digo, Po atrajo a Song, la Líder de las Damas de la Sombra; Ming, la hija del Superintendente Woo; y por último Tigresa, la Líder de los 5 Furiosos! Y Grulla hizo lo mismo con Mei Ling, la Maestra de la Academia de Kung Fu: Lee Da; Víbora, una de las Maestras de Los 5 Furiosos y ahora la Líder de la Mafia Rusa!" Terminó de preguntar el simio

"Es eso cierto?" Preguntó la aviar, sorprendida

"Claro que sí, lo peor de todo es que nosotros no atraemos ni a las moscas!" Se quejó Mantis

"Bueno, ya que están todos, creo que comenzaremos la boda. Chicas, ya secuestraron al cura?" Dijo Tavisha, pero las muchachas se miraron nerviosas entre sí

"CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE HAYAN OLVIDADO AL CURA!? SON UNAS INÚTILES! VAYAN A BUSCARLO INMEDIATAMENTE!" Les gritó el águila mayor, muy enojada

Sus secuaces asintieron nerviosas y salieron volando hacia rumbo desconocido.

_***En el Palacio de Jade***_

La situación era un caos, Tigresa se debía vestir para casarse con el Guerrero Dragón, pero esta felina estaba literalmente hecha una fiera. Estaba frustrada e irritada al desconocer el paradero de su futuro esposo y sus amigos

"Tigresa, debes ponerte el vestido de novia" Le dijo Shifu con tono suplicante

"No! Hasta saber el paradero del estúpido panda, no me pondré esa cosa!" Gritó Tigresa

"Donde está!? Donde está ese maldito Guerrero Dragón!?" Grito una vieja cabra, que se le hizo muy familiar a Tigresa

"Maestro Kweng? Qué sucede?" Preguntó Shifu

"El panda y sus amiguitos se robaron mi barco flotante!" Dijo el Viejo Cartero

"Que? Acaso escuché bien?" Preguntó el Sr Ping, que en ese momento llegaba a ver a su hijo

"Claro que si! Los rumores dicen que él y sus amigos armaron un pleito en un bar de Moscú!" Dijo Kweng, enfurecido

"En Rusia!? Qué demonios está haciendo allí?" Cuestionó Tigresa

"No lo sé, pero ya conoces el paradero de tu futuro esposo, asi que ve a vestirte" Dijo el pequeño Panda Rojo con un poco de humor en su voz

"Pero y si no llega a la boda y me deja plantada en el altar?" preguntó la felina, estaba sumamente preocupada por eso

"Entonces el panda lo pagará caro, nadie se mete con mi hija" Sentenció Shifu, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

_***Con Peng***_

_'Qué demonios me pasó? Debo levantarme'_ Pensó el leopardo, al despertar en una de las camas del hotel, pero al intentar levantarse, se dió cuenta que tenía las patas atadas al mueble

"Pero qué...?" Exclamó el felino antes de darse cuenta de la figura que se encontraba mirándolo de forma pervertida

"Quién eres tú? Y Por qué tengo las patas atadas a la cama?" Preguntó asustado

"Yo soy Natasha y te até para que no te escapes de mí" Dijo la antílope en tono seductor

"L-Los chicos vendrán! Y-Y te darán t-tu merecido!" Peng ya se estaba poniendo nervioso

"No te preocupes por ellos, me dejaron para cuidarte" Dijo la muchacha antes de darle un beso en los labios a su 'prisionero', sin darse cuenta de que éste cortó las sogas con sus garras y ya podía librarse tranquilamente.

"Oye, y no tienes idea de hacia dónde fueron?" Preguntó Peng con la voz ronca de excitación

"Hacia la Taberna del Zorro, dos calles al Sur" Dijo Natasha, con el mismo tono de antes

Luego de estas palabras, el felino usó la técnica de puntos de presión para paralizar a la chica temporalmente y poder escapar hacia el Bar

_***En la guarida de la Familia Aviar Rusa***_

"Miremos el lado positivo de todo esto" Decía el panda a sus 3 compañeros

"Primero, encontramos a Grulla. Y segundo, no tienes que decidirte entre Mei Ling o Víbora" Terminó de hablar con un sonrisa en el rostro

"Tal vez pero, Primero, tienes que casarte con Tigresa y no tengo idea de un transporte que nos devuelva a China en tres horas. Segundo, Mei Ling y Víbora quedarán con el corazón partido, y yo estaba empezando a pensar en la poligamia. Y tercero, dónde está Peng?" Preguntó el Aviar

"Ssh! Callense que ahi llega la jefa!" Dijo una de las chicas que los custodiaban

"Chicas, me harían el favor de conseguirle a los prisioneros ropa decente para la boda?" Preguntó Tavisha, amablemente

"Claro, señora" Respondieron sus secuazes antes de irse

"Espero que te guste estar aquí, Maestro Grulla, porque cuando nos casemos, te quedarás a vivir aquí...POR SIEMPRE!" Dijo la Jefa de la Mafia con una risa malévola

"Pero, por qué quieres casarte conmigo?" Preguntó el ave, con tono nervioso y preocupado

"Porque, los Clanes de Grullas buscan mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, y que mejor oportunidad que casarme con el Gran Maestro Grulla del Palacio de Jade?" Dijo Tavisha

"Demonios! Ese plan es bárbaro!" Dijo el panda con entusiasmo, sólo para recibir miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros

"Me alegro que le guste, Guerrero Dragón" Dijo el águila con una sonrisa "Pero aún no has escuchado la mejor parte del plan"

"Cuál es?" Dijo Grulla

"Maestro Grulla, después que nos casemos, tus amigos morirán" Sentenció Tavisha con una sonrisa maligna

_***Con Peng***_

"Aquí estoy, la Taberna del Zorro" Dijo el Leopardo, y al entrar vio una mujer mascullando algo que tenía que ver con un Panda, un Insecto y un Simio

"Buenos días señora, estoy buscando a un Panda, una Mantis y un Mono, me podría decir si los ha visto?" Dijo Peng, amablemente

"Primero ayúdame a arreglar el desorden que hicieron tú y tus compañeros y luego te respondo" Le dijo Avienda, antes de darle una escoba

"Demonios..." Dijo el Leopardo, antes de comenzar a barrer

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Bueno, este fue otro capitulo de mi pequeña historia :3 tengo decidido que cuando termine esta, voy a terminar mi historia de LoZ TP...y luego de eso me voy a empezar a los One o Two-Shots xD (hacer historias largas consume mucho esfuerzo y compromiso...cosas que me faltan a mi xD

Acuerdense de dejar reviews...chaito! n.n


	4. Un Cómico Cliché

Hola, Hello, etc! Ya sé que me tarde bastante en subir este capitulo pero es porque entre la escuela, el baile y todo el bloqueo que tenía se me hizo casi imposible xD Pero que se le va a hacer? Disfruten este cap y denme mas reviews...que sino me pongo depre y no subo mas nada T-T

Bueno, ya saben que Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, etc etc o3o

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: UN CÓMICO CLICHÉ**

"Maldito oso, maldito bicho, maldito simio, maldito pajarraco..." eran las cosas que mascullaba Peng mientras ayudaba 'voluntariamente' a Avienda a limpiar el desastre que ocasionó con sus compañeros

"Deja de quejarte y sigue limpiando" Le reclamó la dueña del local

"Maldita zorra..." Dijo en un susurro, que no pasó totalmente desapercibido por la mujer

"Qué dijiste?" Le interrogó la zorra, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de muerte

"N-Nada, Señora Avienda!" Dijo muy nerviosamente el leopardo, antes de dirigir su mirada al piso

Al hacer esto notó un camino de pelos blanco y negro que se dirigía afuera del bar, enseguida los olfateó y, al reconocer un olor, salió corriendo a buscar su legítimo dueño, también conocido como el Guerrero Dragón

"Hey! Ven aquí!" Le gritó la dueña del bar "Bueno, por lo menos me ayudó a limpiar la mayor parte de mi bar"

_***Con los chicos***_

"No! No nos puedes hacer esto! Aún no me he casado!" Dijo el oso monocromático, muy alterado

"Ah si! Me llegaron rumores de que te casarías con la Maestra Tigresa del Palacio de Jade" Comentó Tavisha

"En serio?" Preguntó Mono

"Si, y también hay rumores de que están intentando romper las leyes de la naturaleza al querer formar una familia" Dijo el águila

"Mas bien, Tigresa obliga a Po a intentar tener un bebé, bueno, no es como que él ponga mucha resistencia" Comentó Mantis

"Ella lo ha corrompido tantas veces que el pobre de Po tiene en su espalda, cicatrices encima de sus cicatrices!" Dijo Mono

"Hey! Tigresa y yo no lo hacemos taaaantas veces!" Comentó Po, sonrosado

"De hecho, yo desgraciadamente vi como lo hacian en la Gruta del Dragón, y en el Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas..." Comenzó a incriminar Grulla

"Y no olvides los Archivos Sagrados" Aclaró el insecto

"Ni el Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, o..." Mono iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por un panda que ya estaba rojo y negro por la vergüenza

"Bien! Ya entendí! Tal vez si nos excedimos un poquito! Pero no es mi culpa! Los felinos son insaciables!" Dijo el Guerrero Dragón

"Pobre Zeng, desde que los vió no ha vuelto a ser el mismo..." Dijo el Primate con tono de pésame

"Esta bien, esta bien! Ya cállense!" Po ya estaba furioso, nunca lo habían ridiculizado tanto, y mucho menos usando a Tigresa como medio para ello

"Ya pueden vestirse para la ceremonia" Dijo una muchacha irrumpiendo en el lugar

Y en ese momento los llevaron a rastras a cambiarse de ropa, ya que estaban tan atados que apenas se podían mover

_***En la habitación de Tigresa, en el Palacio de Jade***_

La mitad de los empleados del palacio estaban ocupados sosteniendo a cierta novia que se quería resistir a una sesión de maquillaje, cortesía de la Maestra Víbora

"Deja...de moverte...Tigresa!" La reptil forcejeaba para poder lograr su cometido

"Ya lo lograste, Vibora?" Preguntó el Gran Maestro, irrumpiendo en la habitación

"Ya...casi..." Respondió Vibora

"Bueno, supongo que si no se maquilla entonces no se verá radiante en su dia de boda" Dijo Shifu, mirando a su hija, pero esta hizo caso omiso a sus palabras

"Y si no se maquilla, no impresionará a Po, lo que quiere decir que su Luna de Miel no será 'salvaje'" Sentenció el Panda rojo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara y haciendo comillas con sus dedos

Estas últimas palabras se grabaron en la mente de Tigresa, haciendo que se someta al maquillaje y ganándose un suspiro de alivio de nuestra serpiente favorita

_***Con Po y los muchachos***_

Los muchachos se estaban cambiando en un cuarto sin ventanas, mientras hacían la que sería su última charla

"Oigan chicos, miren el lado positivo..." Quiso decir Mono, pero fue severamente interrumpido por Grulla y Po

"Cuál lado positivo? Estamos en Rusia, sin escapatoria y directo a una muerte segura!" Exclamó el panda

"Y yo me voy a casar con alguien que no es Víbora o Mei Ling!" Lo apoyó el ave

"Y yo jamás voy a lograr que una chica linda me comiera la cabeza!" Exclamó el bicho, pero todos lo quedaron mirando raro

"Qué? Así es como quiero morir" Dijo Mantis

Los demás solo suspiraron

_***20 minutos más tarde, con Tavisha***_

"Por fin me casaré, y salvaré mi cabeza. Ya tienen al cura?" Era lo que le decía la Jefa a su Segunda al Mando

"Si, señora" Le respondió su secuaz

"Muy bien, comenzemos la ceremonia" Declaró el ave mayor

Dichas estas palabras, tanto el pastor como los 'invitados' fueron literalmente arrastrados hacia el altar, Grulla fue puesto en frente de Tavisha como el novio, los muchachos y las águilas sentados como el público y el cura entre los 'enamorados'. Este cura era un pequeño antilope que parecia ya estar en las ulimas épocas de su vida. Tras una seña de la novia el sacerdote comenzó a hablar

"Queridos amigos, ustedes han venido a esta Iglesia para que el Señor selle y fortalezca su amor en presencia del ministro de la Iglesia y de esta comunidad. Cristo bendice abundantemente este amor. El los ha consagrado a ustedes en el bautismo y ahora los enriquece y los fortalece por medio de un sacramento especial para que ustedes asuman las responsabilidades del matrimonio en fidelidad mutua y perdurable..."

"Disculpe, yo no soy cris..." Comenzó Grulla, pero Tavisha le tapó el pico

"Siga padre" Le ordenó el águila

"Tavisha y Grulla , ¿Han venido aquí libremente sin reservas para darse uno al otro en matrimonio?" Preguntó el anciano

"Bueno..." Comenzó a decir el ave nerviosamente cuando vió la cara de su futura esposa tirándole miradas asesinas

"Y Bien?" Le cuestionó la mujer

"Si" Dijo Grulla

"Yo también. Por cierto, podría adelantarse a la parte de la pregunta final?" Preguntó Tavisha

"NO!" Gritaron los chicos, temerosos de su destino

"Lo siento señorita, no puedo hacer eso" Dijo el cura, antes de proseguir, ganándose varios suspiros de alivio

"¿Se amarán y se honrarán uno al otro como marido y mujer por el resto de sus vidas?"

"Si" Dijeron ambos al unísono, aunque Grulla no lo quería hacer, tampoco buscaba que su captora se enfade

"¿Tavisha, aceptas a Grulla como tu legítimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?" Dijo el antílope

"SI! ACEPTO!" Exclamó muy emocionada, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hizo y disimular "Ejem, quiero decir, si"

"¿Y tú, Grulla, aceptas a Tavisha como tu legítima esposa, amarla y respetarla, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?" Le preguntó el anciano

"Bueno..." Comenzó a decir Grulla, pero se vio interrumpido por un gran estruendo

Las puertas del lugar se tambalearon y se cayeron, dejando ver a cierto leopardo furibundo, sudado y sucio dando sus palabras "Alejate de mis amigos, pajarraco!"

Tavisha no pudo evitar suspirar en decepción "Genial, un cliché"

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ya se que los personajes me salen un poco OOC pero es porque asi la historia es mas divertida, porque no debo ser el unico que se imagina como deben ser Tigresa y Shifu detrás de sus mascaras de piedra *aunque la de Shifu se cae a pedazos en LoA xD*

Bueno ya saben, dejen review! no sean timidos que sino pienso que nadie me lee T-T


	5. Rescate

Hola! Acá llegué con el nuevo capitulo del fic, tuve unos 'problemitas' asi que no lo pude subir antes, pero mejor los dejo de aburrir y ya comienzo con el fic. Recuerden R&R! xD

Disclaimer: Obviamente Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dreamworks, por ahora ewe

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: RESCATE**

"Cliché? Dónde?" Preguntó el leopardo de las nieves

"Qué es un cliché?" Cuestionó el Guerrero Dragón, ignorante del tema

"Es cuando una situación sucede tan seguido que hasta ya es predecible. Como ahora, obviamente el leopardo derrotará a todas mis chicas, los liberará, volverán a China y todos felices por siempre" Le respondió el águila

"Te sucede muy seguido?" Preguntó Mono, levantando una ceja y poniendo una sonrisa divertida

"Más de lo que te imaginas" Dijo Tavisha

En ese momento de distracción de Peng y los muchachos, una de las chicas de Tavisha se coló por detrás del leopardo y le dió la llave del sueño, para luego amarrarlo y dejarlo con los demás

"Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba, buen trabajo" Dijo la Jefa a su secuaz, con una cara de asombro

"Muchas gracias, señora" Dijo la muchacha inclinándose con respeto

"Demonios, hoy parezco orinado por un elefante" Dijo Peng, apenas se recuperó de la tecnica que le impusieron

"Aquí viene..." Dijo Mantis con un suspiro

"Primero, me dejaron en la habitación del hotel con una tal Natasha, que me quiso violar! Fue una suerte haber escapado" Dijo el leopardo alterado

"GAAAAAYYYYYY!" Susurraron Tavisha, Mantis, Mono y Po, al mismo tiempo

"Luego los busqué y llegué a una taberna donde la maldita zorra que atendía allí me hizo limpiar todo!" Prosiguió Peng

"Oye! Avienda es una buena mujer, no la insultes!" La defendió Mantis, luego todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y el se sonrojó

"Acaso te gusta, Mantis?" Preguntó Mono en tono burlón

"N-No! Cómo crees?" Respondió el bicho

"Como digas, sigue contando Peng" Dijo el primate

"Bueno, luego de llegar aquí, viene una chica y me atrapa, quedando todos sin escapatoria de este lugar!" Siguió quejándose el felino

"No olvides que estamos en camino a una muerte segura" Dijo el oso

"A qué te refieres?" Pregunto el muchacho, asustado

"Cuando Grulla y la Jefa de la Mafia Rusa se casen, nos ejecutarán" Dijo el panda

"Bueno, si ya terminaron con su reencuentro, me quiero casar" Dijo el águila, ya molesta

"Grulla, aceptas a Tavisha como tu esposa?" Volvió a preguntar el sacerdote

"Bueno...Yo..." El plumífero comenzó a dudar de nuevo

"Aléjate de mi bebé!" Dijo una voz femenina, a Grulla le agarró un escalofrío al darse cuenta de quien era

"M-Mamá?" Dijo nervioso el novio

Efectivamente, la madre de Grulla estaba en la puerta seguida de todo el clan Grulla

"Ríndete, Tavisha! No eres rival para nosotros!" Gritó uno de los pájaros, claramente el Jefe del Clan, ya que tenía una especie de armadura dorada y ligera cubriéndole la parte superior de las alas.

"Yo también me alegro de verte Dao Zhe. A pesar de tu traición, lo hago." Dijo la Jefa Águila

"Aún sigues con eso? Te he dicho que estuvo arreglado por tu padre, pero tu no me creíste!" Dijo Dao Zhe

"Qué es lo que sucede aquí?" Dijo el Maestro Aviar

"Bueno, él era mi prometido, pero me dejó plantada en el altar, entonces me robé el Amuleto Sagrado de su Clan y quemé su Plaza Principal" Dijo Tavisha, antes de reirse como psicópata

"Pero fue porque su padre me emborrachó en la Despedida de Soltero, y quedé atrapado en Japón. Cuando volví a la aldea me enteré lo que sucedió." Dijo el Jefe del Clan Grulla

"Por esa razón es que debo volver al Valle de la Paz, para casarme con Tigresa!" Practicamente gritó el Panda

"La Maestra Tigresa del Palacio de Jade? Entonces tú debes ser el Guerrero Dragón. Cuentan los rumores de que ella te mantiene 'activo'" Dijo Dao Zhe

"Incluso tú conoces los rumores?" Dijo el Guerrero Dragón, rojo de la vergüenza

"Si, lo escuché de un mensajero que dice haberlos visto, creo que se llamaba Zeng o algo así" Dijo el Líder del Clan Grulla

"Tú también? Yo lo escuché cuando vino a visitar a Gwong, nuestro empleado, creo que es su primo" Dijo la Líder de las Águilas

"Esperen un momento. Quién más conoce los rumores?" Dijo Mono, y todos levantaron las patas, alas y 'cositas' en el caso de Mantis.

"Demonios, debo decirle a Tigresa que se controle" Dijo un panda, disgustado por la situación

"Y te diste cuenta tú solito?" Dijo Mantis, sarcástico

"No es necesario que uses el sarcasmo" Dijo Po, cada vez más molesto

"Bueno chicas, creo que sabemos cuando hemos perdido, nos tienen rodeadas y son mayoría" Habló Tavisha para sus secuazes

"Me alegra que lo reconozcas" Dijo Dao Zhe

"Lamento decirte que derrotada no es igual a encerrada, amorcito" Dijo la Jefa Águila, guiñándole un ojo a su ex-prometido y escapando con una bola de humo

"Bueno, supongo que debo seguir buscándola" Dijo Dao Zhe, suspirando

"Suerte con eso" dijo Grulla, aliviado

"No, suerte a ti, los rumores dicen que estás metido en un triángulo amoroso" Le dijo el Líder del Clan

"Hay algo sobre nosotros que no sepan?" Cuestionó Po

"Emmm, eso es imposible de responder" Le dijo Mantis

"Me alegra que hayan 2 chicas que te gustan y les gustas, mientras no sean la Serpiente que entrena contigo, ni la Gata de la Academia de Kung Fu que te hizo alejarte de mi lado" Dijo la Madre de Grulla, para disgusto de éste

"Le espera un ataque al corazón" Susurró el bicho al mono y al leopardo

"Tienes razón, no creo que Grulla tenga el valor de decírselo" Dijo Peng

"Qué estan susurrándose ustedes tres?" Dijo la Madre de Grulla

"NADA!" Gritaron nerviosos los muchachos

"Bueno, supongo que debemos volver antes de la boda, deben faltar alrededor de dos horas, y Tigresa debe estar enloquecida" Dijo suspirando el Panda

"Y en qué volveremos?" Preguntó Grulla

"Oigan, en la entrada había un barco volador, supongo que lo podremos usar para volver a casa" Dijo Peng

"Muy bien ustedes váyanse que yo ahora los alcanzo" Les dijo Grulla

"Qué creen que hará?" Pregunta el leopardo

"No lo se, pero debemos irnos ahora" Dice el Guerrero Dragón

**_*Con Grulla*_**

El ave se dirigía hacia los calabozos donde estuvo encerrado, y al llegar encontró a Denis, su compañero de celda, aún inconsciente.

"Hey, Denis!" Le susurraba Grulla mientras liberaba al pequeño puercoespín de su cautiverio

"Hey, amigo, pudiste liberarte" Dijo el animalito

"Claro, mis amigos y familia me rescataron, por cierto mi nombre es Grulla" Dijo el maestro

"Bueno, gracias por liberarme, Grulla" Dijo Denis

"No hay problema, ahora vamos a casa" Dijo el plumífero

"De hecho, esta es mi casa, las águilas la usurparon y me encerraron aquí" Dijo el espinado

"Quién tendría un calabozo en su casa?" Preguntó el Maestro del Palacio de Jade

"Lo que sucede es que heredé, este lugar de mi padre, que lo heredó de su padre, que se lo ganó a un amigo en un juego de Mahjong" Dijo Denis

"Esa historia me suena muy familiar" Dijo Grulla

Luego de un rato Grulla salió a encontrarse con sus amigos, pero al llegar a la nave Peng y Mantis tenían marcas en la cara

"Qué les sucedió?" Preguntó el ave, sorprendido

"Quisieron ir a disculparse con Avienda y Natasha" Dijo Mono, riendose de Mantis y Peng

"Pero ellas los abofetearon!" Dijo Po

Así, entre quejas y miradas frías del Leopardo y el Bicho, sumadas las risas del Primate, el Oso y el Pájaro, tomaron rumbo hacia el Valle de la Paz

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Este ya es el anteúltimo/penúltimo capítulo! n.n Pero por hoy no me quedan más ideas que escribir asi que nos vemos la próxima y no olviden dejar Review! xD


	6. La Entrada Triunfal De Po

Hola a todos! Aca llegué con el último capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste porque este es el capitulo mas largo de todos los que hice hasta ahora xD

Disclaimer: Kung Fu Panda le pertenece a Dreamworks

* * *

**CAPÍTULO FINAL: LA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL DE PO**

_'Por qué no vuelve? Se habrá arrepentido de esto? Ya encontró a alguien más?'_

Eran los pensamientos que inundaban la cabeza de cierta felina rayada, justo antes de su boda. Estaba sumamente preocupada porque el novio no aparecía. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amiga más cercana.

"No te preocupes, volverán muy pronto, Po no se perdería esto por nada del mundo" Dijo Víbora

"Supongo que tienes razón" Dijo Tigresa, algo triste y obviamente procupada por su Panda

Mientras tanto cierto panda rojo planeaba el castigo del Guerrero Dragón

"Primero, iré a Gongmen y pediré al Consejo de Maestros los planos del cañón de Lord Shen. Luego construiré uno. Después secuestraré y ataré al Panda. Y Por último, le dispararé un cañonazo en sus 'panditas'" Se dijo Shifu

"Maestro Shifu, sabe usted que está pensando en voz alta?" Le preguntó Mei Ling

"Demonios! Tendré que eliminarla, es un testigo" Siguió diciéndose el Gran Maestro

"Emmm...Sigo aquí" Dijo la Gata Montés

"Sera lenta y dolorosamente" Shifu no paraba

Mei Ling suspiró y fue con Víbora y Tigresa

**_*Con los chicos*_**

"Miren! Allí está el Valle!" Gritó Peng a sus compañeros

"Muy bien, preparense para aterrizar!" Gritó el panda

"Sabes aterrizar esta cosa?" Le dijo Mantis

"No, y alguno de ustedes?" Pregunto Po, preocupado

Y se puso más preocupado cuando sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza

_***Con Víbora***_

"Dónde está ese panda!?" Gritó la serpiente, demasiado frustrada con la organización de la boda de su amiga, ya que, a falta de Grulla, ella era la encargada de prepararla

"Vibora, necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó Mei Ling

"No, pero si no aparecen los chicos, los traeré a rastras, no me interesa si están en Inglaterra, Japón, Rusia o Italia!" Siguió gritando el reptil

"No creo que sea para tanto, ya aparecerán, cálmate, por favor" Dijo la Gata, algo nerviosa

"No me digas que me calme!" Le gritó Vibora, lo que acabó con la paciencia de Mei Ling

"A mi no me gritas, hija de...!"

**KAPOOOM!**

"Qué ha sido ese ruido?" Preguntó el Sr Ping, acercándose a las chicas

"No lo sé, pero ha venido del Bosque de Bambu, iré a revisar" Dijo Mei Ling, algo molesta

"Por qué está así?" Le preguntó el ganso a la serpiente, pero esta solo resopló y se fue

"Jamás entenderé a las mujeres, prefiero los fideos" Dijo el ave

_***Con Mei Ling***_

La Maestra de Lee Da se acercó al lugar proveniente del estruendo, solo para ver una especie de barco estrellado entre los árboles de bambú

"Te dije que no sabía aterrizarlo" Se quejó Po

"Pero yo te dije que no puedo hacerlo, estoy incapacitado para eso!" Le espetó Mantis

"Si, ya lo sabemos, eres demasiado pequeño para tomar el timón" Se burló Mono

"No soy pequeño! Lo que sucede es que el mundo es demasiado grande!" Se defendió Mantis

"Dejen de discutir, que tenemos una boda a la cual llegar!" Les dijo Grulla

"Escuchen a la Voz de la Razón, dice la verdad" Dijo Mei Ling, interrumpiendo a los chicos

"Mei Ling..." Dijo Grulla, feliz e impactado de verla

"Deben darse prisa, todos están enloqueciendo por su desaparición" Dijo la Gata, bastante preocupada

"Tienes razón, vamos chicos, que la boda es en media hora!" Dijo Po

"Creo que algo bueno salió de nuestro encuentro con Tavisha, verdad Grulla?" Dijo Mantis

"Por qué lo dices?" Preguntó el plumífero

"Será porque nos dió esta ropa que era justamente para tu boda, pero ahora la usaremos en la boda de Po, verdad Mantis?" Dijo Mono a su mejor amigo

"Grulla, quién es específicamente esa tal Tavisha y que relación tiene contigo?" Dijo Mei Ling, claramente celosa

"Es una larga historia" Dijo Grulla, bastante nervioso con la mirada de muerte que le arrojaba su amiga

"No te preocupes, tenemos todo el camino hacia el Palacio para que me cuentes" Dijo la muchacha, insistente

"Bueno, todo empezó cuando..."

_***Media hora después, ya en el Palacio de Jade***_

"Por favor, que esté allí...a quien engaño, seguramente no esta allí y quedaré plantada, pero es lo que debo hacer" Se dijo Tigresa, tristemente

"Estás lista, hija?" Preguntó el Panda Rojo

"Si, supongo" Le respondió tristemente la felina

Tigresa estaba cabizbaja, y estaba conteniendo las lágrimas cuando vió que no estaban Mono, Grulla, Mei Ling, Mantis, ni su amado Po. De Pronto se escucharon respiraciones agitadas proveninentes de Los Mil Escalones. Tigresa lloraba de felicidad de ver a su Panda llegar hasta su lado, después de una obvia corrida cuesta arriba, por lo cual al novio le costaba respirar. Detrás de él llegaron Mantis, que se puso entre los amantes para hacer de Sacerdote, luego llegó Mono, que se puso en el lugar del Padrino de Bodas. Detrás de él llegó Mei Ling, que se veía molesta, se colocó entre el público, y por último, llegó Grulla, con cara de arrepentido, que se puso al lado de Mono.

"Queridos amigos, ustedes han venido a esta Iglesia para que sea quien fuese nuestro dios selle y fortalezca su amor en presencia de mi, que me pusieron aquí solo por ser una Mantis Religiosa. Sea quien fuese nuestro Dios bendice abundantemente este amor, Bla, Bla, Bla... Esto es demasiado largo, me salto de parte" Dijo el bicho, a lo cual, todos rodaron los ojos

"Cuando me case, no lo pondré como Sacerdote" Dijo Grulla

"Con Mei Ling o Vibora?" Preguntó Mono

"No lo sé" Dijo el plumifero

"Po y Tigresa , ¿Han venido aquí libremente sin reservas para darse uno al otro en matrimonio?" Preguntó Mantis

"Si, asi fue" Dijeron ambos al unísono

"Está bien ¿Se amarán y se honrarán uno al otro como marido y mujer por el resto de sus vidas?" Prosiguió Mantis

_'Claro que si, no me conviene deshorar o serle infiel a Tigresa, no si quiero conservar mis panditas'_ Pensó Po

"Por supuesto!" Exclamó el Guerrero Dragón, entusiasmado

"Si, por supuesto" Dijo la felina

"¿Tigresa, aceptas a Po como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe? Cabe mencionar que deberás dejar el puesto de Líder de Los Cinco Furiosos" Dijo el pequeño insecto

"Un momento, si ambos sabemos Kung Fu, Por qué debemos dejarlo? Digo, Tigresa no será secuestrada" Dijo el Panda, preocupado

"Si, pero como todos sabemos, ustedes quieren tener un bebé, y si lo consiguen..." Estaba diciendo el 'Sacerdote', pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido de cierta felina

"Está bien, CUANDO lo consigan, estará indefenso, ya que no nacerá sabiendo Kung Fu" Terminó de decir el bicho

"Acepto" Dijo Tigresa, sin mucha duda

"¿Y tú, Po, aceptas a Tigresa como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, Bla, Bla, Bla...Dejar el puesto de Guerrero Dragón?" Le preguntó Mantis

"Acepto" Dijo Po, con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Está bien, con todos los presentes de testigos, los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a la novia" Dijo el insecto

Dicho esto, Tigresa agarró a Po y lo besó apasionadamente, para sorpresa del panda

"Se suponía que yo debía besarte a ti" Dijo el Ex-Guerrero Dragón, con una sonrisa en la cara

"Eso fue un 'Te extrañé'" Dijo la felina, ronroneando

"AAAAWWWWW!" Se escuchó de los invitados

"Y esto es un 'Me preocupaste, idiota!'" Gritó la Ex-Lider de los Cinco Furiosos, antes de agarrar a su esposo y arrojarlo por las escaleras del Palacio

"AUCH! AY! OW!" Se escuchaba del Panda, en su gran caída

"Y ahora, cómo sabían todos que yo estaba intentando tener un bebé con Po?" Dijo Tigresa, dando una mirada de muerte a sus invitados, que rápidamente apuntaron a Zeng

La felina se tronó los dedos y formó una sonrisa maligna, cualquiera que la mirara detenidamente se daría cuenta que parecía tener una clásica aura negra rodeándola

"Esto te va a doler" Dijo avanzando hacia el ganso, que la miraba nervioso

**EPÍLOGO**

Los Cinco Furiosos se disolvieron, aunque eso no impidió que sus miembros defiendan la ciudad de cualquier amenaza que recibía.

Mantis convenció al Emperador de hacerlo Embajador de China, cosa de la cual se arrepintió porque el bicho usaba su puesto para ir a Rusia a visitar a cierta Cantinera Rusa.

Grulla se terminó casando con Vibora y Mei Ling, aunque estas dos siempre se pelean para ver quién pasa la noche con el plumífero.

El ego de Mono subió cuando descubrió que la actual novia de su hermano lo dejó para estar con él, pero se bajó de nuevo cuando supo que fue para darle celos.

Peng siguió entrenando en el Palacio de Jade, bajo la tutoría del Maestro Shifu, quien empezó una nueva búsqueda, para conseguir formar la Tercera Generación de los Cinco Furiosos.

Zeng hizo un voto de silencio, que no le duró mucho, ya que encontró que Mono les empezó a meter 'Polvo De La Calma Suprema' en sus galletas. Tales noticias llegaron rápidamente a oídos de cierto Panda Rojo, que, lejos de castigar al primate, probó y elogió sus galletas.

Finalmente, Tigresa estaba esperando gemelos, y Po estaba construyendo él mismo una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, para su familia próxima a crecer.

Luego de varios meses mas tarde, los gemelos nacieron para darle alegría a toda su familia.

Eran un tigre y una tigresa blancos, con leves anillas en los ojos, y algo más robustos que un tigre común. El tigre tenía los dientes mas romos y los ojos verdes, lo que lo hacía parecerse a su padre, pero no tenía tanto pelo como este, además sus marcas de tigre eran bastante gruesas. Por otro lado, la niña tenía los ojos ambarinos y los dientes más afilados, lo que le daba una apariencia más a su madre, pero era más esponjada y su piel era casi blanca, ya que apenas si se notaban sus marcas de tigre.

"Como los llamaremos?" Preguntó el panda

"Tú nombra a la niña, yo al niño" Dijo la felina

"Muy bien, ella será Jiao Xue, porque es bonita, suave y blanca, como la nieve, y a mi me encanta la nieve" Dijo el Oso

"El será Jun Zhin, porque es un tesoro y será guapo, como su padre" Dijo Tigresa

"Bienvenidos al mundo, pequeños" Susurró el Panda a sus bebés, antes de dejarlos solos con su madre, que debía descansar luego de tan agotadora experiencia

**FIN**

* * *

Me alegro que hayan leido mi historia, ahora me voy a dedicar a terminar mi historia de Legend Of Zelda, y después de eso seguramente voy a dedicarme a los One-Shots y Drabbles, tanto de KFP, LoZ, Naruto, y alguno que otro más xD

Por favor dejen reviews diciendo que les parecio la historia, si les gusto o no, que le falto, lo que quieran, yo los voy a responder a todos! n.n (menos los Guests, esos no los puedo responder xD)

Bueno, nos leeremos la proxima

PD: Tal vez empieze a traducir historias en inglés hacia el español, con los debidos permisos, claro está xD


End file.
